burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakamura
Nakamura is a Japanese manufacturer of Speed and Stunt boost vehicles with a unique car fitted with Aggression boost. 10 different cars are imported to Paradise City and being the only manufacturer of such vehicles, Nakamura also imports 4 motorcycles. The first available car is the SI-7, a low performance front-wheel drive import-tuner designed to be easy to handle and made for beginner drivers. A Racing edition is also available and has slightly increased speed and boost power along with racing and sponsor decals. The second model is the Ikusa (GT) Grand Tourer, another import-tuner with a carbon fiber hood, racing decals and a special decorative vinyl on the sides. This car is designed for more precise driving and as such is better suited for stunts. The Ikusa is actually so popular the music group B'z has used an Ikusa model to promote their single: "Friction". An upgraded version of the Ikusa, dubbed "Samurai", is available with sleeker vinyls and upgraded boost performance. The ultimate version of the Ikusa remains is its "Carbon" counterpart, the largely enhancing modification of a standard Ikusa GT called the Carbon Ikusa (GT) Grand Tourer has a complete carbon fiber body and has its boost converted to Aggression. This version is the best of the Ikusa model line with far superior statistics in every field, and capable of reaching speeds of 190 MPH. Lastly, Nakamura has engineered a supercar -''very'' different from prior models- built for and by speed itself: the [[Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo|'Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo']],''' the '''fastest cruising vehicle available in Paradise City! The high class vehicle is, despite being completely Boostless, capable of surpassing the 200 MPH threshold with relative ease in the hands of an expert driver. Globally, Nakamura vehicles are relatively low performance vehicles and are unlocked near the beginning of the game. It is a parody of Nissan and Mitsubishi with a mixture of Kawasaki and Yamaha motorcycles. Nakamura's logo is a simple stylized "N" on a black, chrome-trimmed oval. Nakamura Motors is named after Lead Vehicle Artist of Criterion Games - Yuta Nakamura. Nakamura Avenue in Big Surf Shores is also named after him. The Rai-Jin Turbo is the fastest Nakamura vehicle in the game and the Firehawk GP Competition is the fastest motorcycle in the game. Nakamura is the only manufacturer with a facility in Paradise City. The Nakamura Motors building can be found on Lambert Parkway just East of Hall Avenue. Vehicles featured in Burnout Paradise Paradise City Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Nakamura notcategory = Burnout Paradise police vehicles notcategory = Toy vehicles notcategory = Online vehicles notcategory = Motorcycles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Online Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Nakamura category = Online vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Motorcycles category = Vehicles manufactured by Nakamura category = Motorcycles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Leaning ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} PCPD Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Nakamura category = Burnout Paradise police vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Category:Burnout Paradise vehicle manufacturers